<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dracula vs Frankenstein's Monster by JTR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988188">Dracula vs Frankenstein's Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01'>JTR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Frankenstein (2014), Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1897, two great legends still spoken of today met. In 1897, two worlds with their own wars, briefly touched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dracula vs Frankenstein's Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea after reading about House of Frankenstein, which featured Dracula meeting Frankenstein's monster. And as a huge fan of both Underworld and I, Frankenstein, I decided to do this. I don't own either films.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor smirked with amusement as he finished the book he was reading. When he had first heard about it, he couldn't believe it. He had never thought his little adventure in Transylvania and that wannabe vampire hunter would result in a book about himself. Even if you could only see it was a fictionalized version of events if you had been there, the vampire elder felt strangely honored that this Stoker man he met eight years ago had based a book about himself. He knew it wouldn't be a problem when he made Kraven let the man live.</p>
<p>Of course, Viktor wasn't a fan of the name. Count Dracula. It sounded stupid. If the one thousand and four hundred year old immortal was honest, he preferred the name Van Helsing. That sounded much more intimidating and, at the end of the day, a much more fitting name for a vampire. Not to mention the fact Dracula is going to make people think of Vladimir the third, who would love this little story being added to his legacy.</p>
<p>Viktor was sitting on a tree in the forest, enjoying the peace and quiet during one of his infrequent little adventures outside the politics of being a vampire elder. The sky was pitch black and all he could hear was the rustling of animals running through the forest. So he was surprised to hear the sound of heavy breathing and large stomping feats. Surprised, but not unhappy. Definitely not unhappy.</p>
<p>Throwing the book to the side, knowing it will be easy to get another one, Viktor grinned as he began to Sprint forward. His sense of hearing was giving him the exact path to follow, and in seconds he knew that he was only a few moments away from his new victim. It had been decades since he last haunted a human, and he knew that this may be his last chance before he sleeps for two centuries, and allow Amelia and than Marcus have their turns. So he was hoping that this mortal gave him a fight. Anything to make this interesting.</p>
<p>He was starting to catch a glimpse of his victim. He was wearing torn up clothing that was only barely holding itself together, and his hair was long and messy. He was of a fairly average build and height, but the ancient warrior could tell the man possessed raw power. For a second Viktor considered biting the man, but decided instead to have a fresh meal. But the man's most striking feature was the multiple scars on his face. That almost horrified the vampire, due to how deep they seemed to go into his head, but he grew exited as that meant his prey must be strong.</p>
<p>Suddenly the man stopped moving and looked around, observing his surroundings. Viktor wondered if the man had sensed him, but scoffed at the thought. He was over one thousand years old, he would never be noticed by some pathetic mortal like this. The man had stopped near a river, in a small yet open area.</p>
<p>When he saw his opportunity, Viktor leaped. He sailed through the air, fangs extended and arms out. He was prepared for everything. Everything except the odd smell of the man that suddenly struck him. Not expecting the man spinning around, grabbing Viktor by the arms and throwing him away. The vampire was so surprised he wasn't able to prevent himself from colliding violently with a tree before landing onto the ground.</p>
<p>"So, you took your time to catch up with me, demon." The man's voice was hard and tough, as he suddenly pulled out two, silver baton like weapons from his clothing and gripping them tightly. "I'm almost insulted."</p>
<p>Viktor pulled himself to his feet and snarled at the man, only know realizing what was wrong with his smell. It smelled dead. It smelled wrong. It smelled like an abomination. And to Viktor, that meant this thing must be destroyed.</p>
<p>Viktor dashed forward, and the creature swung his weapons. However, Viktor was faster and stronger, grabbing both of the steel weapons before headbutting the creature. To his shock however, the creature simply flinched before headbutting Viktor, causing the tha vampire to fall to the ground in pain.</p>
<p>"What are you?" Viktor gasped, shaking his head as he felt blood drip from his nose.</p>
<p>The creature raised his arm to deliver the killing blow, before speaking. "Like you don't know."</p>
<p>Viktor reacted quickly, kicking the creature in the stomach with as much force as he could muster. While he could tell that the creature was not winded by, as he still kept hold of his weapons and didn't exhale breath suddenly, the force of Viktor's kick was enough to send the creature flying backwards and right into the vicious river. Viktor heard the splash and was able to see the creature be swept away by the river, and far away.</p>
<p>Slowly, unsure and confused by what he had just encountered, he dragged himself back to his feet and rubbed away the blood on his nose. Emotions and thoughts swirled around inside him, a large part of him telling him to hunt down the freak of nature that had attacked him. But, after looking at the area around him with a surprised look, slowly began to walk away, knowing he will never tell anyone about this. Because no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the feeling that he had briefly touched a world he had no reason to be part of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>